Big Time Returns
Big Time ReturnsEpisode name is the 2nd episode of Big Time Rush Season 3 and the 51st episode overall. It aired on June 25th 2012Air date. Plot The guys return home from their tour as celebrities however their priorities remain the same relaxing and meeting girls. Meanwhile Griffin pressures Carlos to pick his top song prior to a radio interview Kendall and James fight about Lucy and Logan tries to get Camille to make the first move in their relationship. The episode ends with Logan and Camille becoming a couple once again Lucy gives Kendall another wink showing that she does in fact like him even though she "un-dibbed" him and Carlos picks BTR's newest song "Windows Down" as the song to play on Jojo Wright's radio station. Guest Stars: *Kelli Goss, Savannah Jayde and Denyse Tontz as The Jennifers *Erin Sanders as Camille Roberts *Malese Jow as Lucy Stone *Matt Riedy as Griffin *Challen Chates as Jennifer Knight *David Anthony Higgins as Mr. Bitters *JoJo Wright as Himself Featured Songs: *Windows Down *Elevate (song) *Love Me Love Me Trivia *Jojo Wright guests stars as himself in this episode of BTR. He has also confirmed it by twitter: **"Warning: I'm an actor now! "Battlefield America" hits theaters June 1st! Also I'm guest starring on @bigtimerush tape nxt week!" **"HAHA! I tape the episode next Friday I think I play myself...[http://twitter.com/#!/ImagineSam @'ImagineSam'][http://twitter.com/#!/jojowright @'jojowright'] I am HONESTLY so excited to see u on Big Tme Rush." **"True taping next Fri not sure of air date yet... Hey [http://twitter.com/#!/JoJoWright @'JoJoWright'] is it true your gonna b on [http://twitter.com/#!/bigtimerush @'bigtimerush'] **"Hey [https://twitter.com/#!/bigtimerush @'bigtimerush'] I just got my script for this Friday's BTR shoot. My character's name is "JoJo" What a coincidence!!! *There are lots of pictures for this episode already. *Camille and The Jennifers return! Erin Sanders (Camille) tweeted: "Ditto! =D RT [https://twitter.com/#!/kelligoss @'kelligoss']" Excited to get back to it! (& to see you) RT [https://twitter.com/#!/ErinZariah @'ErinZariah'] "I start back filming Big Time Rush Season 3 this Monday!" *More Lomille in Season 3! Erin Sanders (Camile) also tweeted: "I start back filming Big Time Rush Season 3 this Monday! This episode will be fun for all the Lomille lovers out there haha... =)" *Nothing better then starting off your morning with a run through the stage in your boxers! This ep. should be fun! Here we go.[http://twitter.com/#!/search/%23BTRSeason3 #'BTRSeason3']And here is the proof! ;) http://yfrog.us/0xvcrkz " *This episode may be directed by Carlos Pena Jr. He confirmed it on twitter: "Directing my first episode.... http://instagr.am/p/JPwlmDiPXU/" *This episode will air the same day that Big Time Rush's single "Windows Down" is released. *It also aired on the 1-year anniversary of "Big Time Break Up". *The episode breaks the fourth wall 2 times When James said "Maybe things will be different this season" and when Jojo said: "Now lets head back to The Palm Woods so we can wrap their show." *'Viewership '''2.3 million *This is the first time we see Logan Mitchell without a shirt. like Kendall in Big Time Reality Carlos and James in Welcome Back Big Time. *Every time Griffin and Gustavo argue over if the boys should sing "Love Me Love Me" or "Elevate" a portion of either song plays in the background. Quotes :'Kendall': Lucy is the love of your life? :'James': Well, she's smart and hot, so yeah! ---- :'Katie': But if you knock on her door, isn't that you making the first move? :'Logan': *silents* don't question love science! ---- :'Logan': Why are you telling Camille to avoid me, huh? I want some answers, NOW! :'Buddha Bob': Well, clearly you have commitment issues and you'll never be a steady boyfriend until you conquer your insecurities and your fear of rejection :'Logan''': They're not those answers! Gallery Sources http://www.nickandmore.com/episode-lists/nickelodeon/ http://bigtimerushtv.com/?p=10087 302 02 Category:Episodes about Kucy Category:Episodes with Lucy